halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Graveyard mousse cup
thumb|250px|Image by Wallflower Kitchen. The graveyard mousse cups (originally known as Nākd graveyard chocolate mousse pots) are a velvety smooth Halloween treat conceived by Wallflower Kitchen. They are vegan. It has a prep time of only 10 minutes (mousse) and 15 minutes (cookies), a cook time of 8 minutes, and serves a party of 4. Ingredients *Food processor or mixer *Oven *Baking tray *Icing bag with narrow nozzle *Small, sharp knife or tombstone-shaped cookie cutters *Spoon *Parchment paper *4 serving glasses *Board for rolling out dough For mousse pots *2 ripe avocados *8 tbsp cocoa powder *8 tbsp maple syrup or agave nectar *120 mL dairy-free milk *For the topping: *4 Nākd Cocoa Delight bars (or similar desired bar) For tombstone cookies *175g / 1¾ cup ground almonds *1 tbsp arrowroot powder *2 tbsp coconut oil *2 tbsp agave nectar *1 tbsp vanilla extract *Zest of 1 medium lemon *1 tbsp poppy seeds For the chocolate icing *2 tbsp coconut oil *2 tbsp cocoa powder *1 tbsp agave nectar *1 tsp vanilla extract Cooking instructions For mousse pots *Scoop out the avocado flesh from both avocados and combined with cocoa powder, sweetener, and milk in a blender. Blend until smooth and creamy. *Divide created mousse equally between four serving glasses using a spoon. Place in fridge and leave for at least 30 minutes. *Place Nākd Cocoa Delight or similar bars into food processor and grind until it takes the consistency of rubble. *Spoon crumbled bars on top of mousse pots to represent dirt. *Return to refrigerator while preparing cookies. For tombstone cookies *Preheat your oven to 350°F (180°C). Line a baking tray with parchment paper. *Using a food processor or a mixer, mix together ground almonds and arrowroot powder. Add coconut oil in a small amount at a time so that it becomes evenly distributed throughout the dough. *Mix in remaining ingredients. Turn dough out onto a board. *Roll the dough until it is ¼ inch thick. Using a small, sharp knife, cut typical tombstone shapes out of your dough. Tombstone cookie cutters will work great as well, if on-hand. *Transfer dough to your prepped baking sheet and place into the oven. Bake cookies for 5-8 minutes or until golden brown around the edges. Remove and leave to cool before preparing your icing. For chocolate icing *Melt your coconut oil over a bowl of hot water. Stir in cocoa powder, agave, and vanilla extract. Place in the fridge for a few minutes to cool. *Transfer your chocolate into an icing bag with a narrow nozzle that will be suitable for writing. Optionally, you can test a small amount of your icing to double-check that it is not too runny. If it is, return icing to the fridge to let it continue to firm slightly. Once the perfect texture, pipe out the letters "RIP" on the top of the tombstone. *Leave finished tombstones in the fridge for at least 10 minutes. *Stand your completed cookies on top of your prepared mousse pots. *Optionally, you may choose to add small, edible flowers to complete the look. Category:Food Category:Recipes